Yan Di
Yan Di (Chinese: 炎帝; Pinyin: Yándì) is one of the main protagonists of Peerless Martial God. He is a beast who reincarnated from a human, who was once known as the Flame Emperor Yan Di and is sometimes known as either the Taoist Monk or the Crown Prince. Notably he held the positions of Fire Mountain Emperor and Crown Prince of the Celestial Evolution Holy Clan. History Possessing Qiong Qi A terrifying emperor chased the him and destroyed his soul. However, after his soul broke, he didn't die. The emperor put him in a painting along with other people and sealed it, preventing the people inside from becoming too strong. It was in the painting that he became an Evil Spirit and stayed there for years. Later that place became known as Tianya Haige. During the breakout from Tianya Haige, Yan Di possesses the body of Qiong Qi and then starts to accompany Lin Feng on his travels. Fortune City When he was participating in Fortune City, he transformed himself into a Taoist Monk and even ended up defeating Fu Hei, managing to get the Heavenly Nine Dragon Cauldron back for Lin Feng as well as managing to give Lin Feng an Empty Space Robe. Due to being told by Mara-Deva in Fortune City that his future was intertwined with Lin Feng's success, he's traveled around by himself keeping an eye on Lin Feng from the shadows. He does this up until the point that Lin Feng is attacked in Central Ba Huang, to which he helps Qiu Yue Xin defend Lin Feng. Returning to Xue Yue After Mister Wen's birthday, back in the Yun Hai Mountain Range of Xue Yue, at the Syllogistic Deva-Mara seal, a seal placed by the Demon Sealing Great Emperor, Yan Di tricked eight emperors, including the Mo Peng, Tian Long, Emperor Qi and Emperor Wen into sacrificing themselves1266. A fate they would eventually escape from, though it left them with great enmity towards Yan Di. The emperors were chased away from Xue Yue, but this opened up a possibility for the zun cultivators, with the Grave-robbing Empress Xi and the Netherworld Demon Emperor, something which both Yan Di and Lin Feng profited greatly from. After the strong cultivators of Ba Huang left Xue Yue, Lin Feng tasked Yan Di with hiding the entrance to the small words and setting up the defenses for Xue Yue once more. Protector of Ba Huang Yan Di disappeared after fulfilling his duties in Xue Yue, missing both the Meeting of the Emperors and the Hunt for the Fate Seeds. It was only when things escalated between the Watchers and the Imperial Assassin Union, with Emperor Dong gravely injuring Emperor Yu, that Yan Di reappeared. He had been cultivating quietly within Fire Mountain. However, now he had broken through to the first Huang Qi Layer. Given his previous expertise with Cosmic Energies, he was instantly one of the strongest Low-Level Sovereigns, even managing to fight on par with the Mid-Level Emperor Dong. Such is his strength, that when Emperor Dong was hunting the emperors, no one felt safe unless they were with Yan Di or Wu Tian Jian, forcing everyone to go to Sword City while Yan Di saved the Empress from the Church of Desires, Yi Ren Lei and others. The Great Imperial Everlasting Palace After escaping from the Nine Clouds Continent (Small World) with Lin Feng and company, Yan Di is separated from everyone else and so takes the opportunity to travel on his own. It is only when Lin Feng, who is visiting the Great Imperial Everlasting Palace for the Everlasting Celestial Emperor's inheritance, arrives, that the two are briefly reunited, with Yan Di inferring that he had been in the Palace for an extended period of time. While Lin Feng and the other cultivators of the Great World were painstakingly trying their best to learn a single deployment spell, Yan Di managed to learn at least ten. However, when everyone's training was disturbed by the Emperor in Purple Clothes and subsequently they all fled, Yan Di decided to stay behind, bidding farewell to Lin Feng, telling him that he still had stuff to do. Vast Celestial Ancient City Years later, in Vast Celestial Ancient City, Yan Di is again seen but his intentions are unknown, until he meets Lin Feng again when the Celestial Evolution Holy Palace raised once again. His objective is to take the Palace's treasures, getting inside the palace with zero worries, and after seeing this Lin Feng followed him. Inside they found a Celestial Evolution Chessboard, which Yan Di explains, proving he has knowledge to some degree of specific matters related to the Celestial Evolution Holy Clan. Progression and Abilities Cultivation Quotes * God you are really dumb * You’re starting to piss me off again. It has its own life and it wants you as its master, why do you avoid it! Why did the scepter choose a moron as a master and not me! * Amongst thunder attacks, you have the Anuttara World Destroying Thunder Sutra, from the Godly Crime Punishing Ancient Scriptures: The Original Brahma Thunder Sutra. And yet you’re telling me that your Punishing Thunder Heart Sutra is good? - To The Messenger1522. * Good Heavens2044! * Eh... he’s my disciple. He’s so strong thanks to me. Last time, at the Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds, he finished first, but he didn’t give me credit because I wasn’t there. But anyway, he’s my disciple, and I have to help him2265. Trivia * He possessed the body of Qiong Qi, a fact that was told to Lin Feng by an Evil Spirit. * He taught Lin Feng his Godly Awareness Palace Technique. * His other identity is a Taoist Monk. * He is the late prince of the Celestial Evolution Holy Clan, which explains his deep knowledge about deployment spells and the clan. * Yan Di was the one that gave the Rebirth Scriptures to Lin Feng2266 See also * Qiong Qi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Xue Yue Category:Ba Huang Category:Fortune City Category:Fire Mountain Category:Great Imperial Everlasting Palace